


Dare gone wrong

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a drunken game of truth or dare, Percival finally acts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> Written for camelot_drabble's prompt truth or dare (which I almost typoed as truth or date....hmmm, there's a thought)

Percival was breathing hard by the time he slowed his steps. He leaned against a pillar and sank down onto the cold stone floor in a deserted corridor of the castle. How on earth could he have been so foolish? Damn Gwaine and his stupid games! 

The evening had started out like every other. After dinner, they sat by the fire and somehow Gwaine had managed to nick a bottle of that horrible hard booze he liked so much and brought an empty bottle, too. To play this game, truth or dare – or whatever Gwaine called it – had been such a brilliant idea at the time and all of them had played along. 

It got late and everyone was a bit more than tipsy, so Percival had been stupid enough to reveal that he had feelings for a certain blond when he picked ‘truth’. When that darn bottle had pointed to him again shortly after – and he was sure that Gwaine had jinxed that somehow – he had picked ‘dare’. 

Of course they had dared him to kiss the blond. 

So Percival had straightened up, walked over to the King who was having a conversation with Leon by the windows, grabbed the man before he could even think of reaching for his sword and kissed him thoroughly. 

It was wonderful, glorious, more than he ever thought it would be. Having had a secret crush on Arthur since he’d first laid eyes on him, there were so many feelings bottled up that Percival just acted upon. 

Only when he heard the others wolf-whistling and whooping, he realized that this wasn’t one of his daydreams and he let go. For a short moment he stared into Arthur’s blue eyes and then he turned and ran. 

What had he done? He had finally done what he had wanted to do for a long time. And he now was going to die for it. He couldn’t just go about, kissing the King in front of his knights. Or anywhere else for that matter. Arthur wouldn’t let him get away with it, he was sure. He just couldn’t. He would have to punish him. And the only appropriate punishment for such an offense was execution. 

“Percival?”

That was it. He’d found him. With beating heart, Percival didn’t even try to hide deeper in the shadows. He had to face the consequences of his actions. 

“Percival.”

The footsteps down the corridor came to a stop right next to him and Percival looked up. Arthur had gone after him himself. “Ye…yes, Sire?” 

Percival had known that he would do anything for the man right from the start, that he would die for him. But he’d always imagined it was in battle, not because he was foolish. If he had to die, though, he at least had kissed the lips he longed for, even if only because of a stupid dare. 

Arthur squatted down next to him, looked at him for a moment and then wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue, which made Percival sharply draw his breath in. 

“I think we should talk.” 

When Arthur straightened up again, turned and started walking down the corridor, Percival scrambled up and followed, not sure what to make of the situation.


End file.
